


Curious Little Weapon

by hana_ginkawa



Series: The Miko and The Taiyoukai [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This was originally posted on the LJ community "ebony-silks" for the High Heels challenge, Week 53. It tied for first place.





	Curious Little Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the LJ community "ebony-silks" for the High Heels challenge, Week 53. It tied for first place.

**Title** : Curious Little Weapon  
**Author** : **hana-ginkawa** (previously known as dragoninu)  
**Genre** : Humor  
**Word count** : 309  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings** : none  
**AU/Canon** : Post-fight canon

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers of non-ownership of said characters apply.

* * *

They were the strangest things he had ever seen.

Curving upwards to the back, the heel narrowed down to a point that could possibly be used as a weapon. The point of the lower wedge could also claim damage if properly applied.

He found it intriguing, and the idea of stomping on one's opponent's heads was exhilarating. He had to see how the incredible things might fit.

He caressed the deadly edge as he weighed it in his grip, then slipped the ebony item on. He stood on it then, feeling the new height and enjoying the tensioned feel of his calf muscles. A mirror stood across the room and he focused on it, lifting the hem of his hakama to peer at his reflection.

"What. Are. You doing?" Kagome's voice raised his gaze to her face. The look of amusement on it confused him.

He spoke in rare wonder, "These are fascinating weapons."

His confusion deepened as the girl he had followed home crumpled to the floor, holding her sides and shaking uncontrollably. Unwanted concern began to flow through him until the sound of her laughter rose to higher decibels.

"Those - aHAha - are - high heels...AHAhaHA." She rocked back against the bed, amused tears flowing down her face.

Sensing that he was the object of her amusement, a frown turned down his eyebrows and deepened his voice, "High heels?"

"Yes - ahaha - women's shoes." The young woman lifted a hand and wiped the streaks from her face. "They are worn to...ahem - increase height and firm your buttocks and calves. It's a fashion thing."

His face relaxed as she continued chuckling, then stepped out of the shoe, fixing it with a glare not entirely hateful.

"It would be useful in dispatching enemies." He turned gracefully, his silver braided hair swinging out behind him, leaving a giggling Kagome to endure her amusement alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
